Oneshots: Whenever I Feel Like It!
by TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi
Summary: A bunch of oneshots that i'll upload when i get inspired. Amuto! i don't think i'll be doing anything else. Highest rating would be T. Current story: Falling In Love At A Bookstore. rated K, Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Rima/Nagi. c:
1. A Late Night Shower

Hey, everyone! What's going on? (*sings* What's going on? What's going on? What's going on? haha, I LOVE that song! What's Going On by Marvin Gaye)

well, here's another oneshot based off of my life. (they all are ^-^;)

I really hope you like this! i had a lot of fun writing it

and i have another idea for a one shot, so remember,

reviews make me happy!(actually when i read one, i start giggling, and blushing, and smiling my crazy me smile)

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA (WAAAAAAH! IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

***signals the start of flashback

***signals the end of the flashback

* * *

_A Late Night Shower_

"Wook, wook! Anoda one," the little girl shouted in delight, before yawning. It was very late, and much past her bedtime.

"Ami! Are you getting tired yet?" her father asked as his wife chuckled softly at the look of amazement on her youngest daughter's face. She looked at her elder child, and sighed sadly. She didn't seem to be enjoying it.

The Hinamori family had taken a short trip to an empty field near their home. Tonight was the night they had been waiting for; the night of the meteor shower. They had heard about it from a relative that they'd visited recently. They hadn't seen them in a long while, so they were all cheerful. All but one. Hinamori Amu had recently had quite a happening in her life, and had realized something bigger than anything that she'd come across before. Love. And that love had just left her, so she wasn't too sure how to react to it yet. Her aunt had seen her emotionless features, so when she found out about the meteor shower, she phoned Amu's mother and said that maybe Amu would enjoy something like that. She had no idea how right she was.

Hinamori Amu was ecstatic inside, but she had been unlucky that night, for she had not seen one meteor yet. And so she used her ever so famous outer character to hide her disappointment.

Said girl glanced over to her guardian charas, and smiled slightly at their peaceful expressions as they slept in the grassy field. She looked up at the sky again and gasped, letting her façade slip. She had finally seen a meteor! It was so amazing; one of the most beautiful things she'd ever seen. A small twinkle in the sky that had slowly faded, leaving a trail of celestial light in its wake. She was so overjoyed to finally have seen one, that she didn't seem to notice her mother walking up behind her.

"Amu-chan," her mother said as she set a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Did you see one? Aren't they beautiful?" This snapped Amu out of her daze, and she suddenly composed her shell again. After seeing the happiness leave the girl's face, Hinamori Midori's smile slipped downwards.

"Yeah, I did. They're okay, I guess," Amu answered back stoically to her mother. Midori sighed and looked downwards. She snapped her head right back up to the sky again, catching her daughter's attention. Amu looked quizzically at her mother, and followed her eyes to a perfect half moon. It was like a fine line was drawn exactly through the middle, and if you looked hard enough, you could see the other half as well. _A perfect moonlit night…_

***

_Almost there! _The girl thought as she ran towards the beautiful sound.

She stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her. She was mesmerized. There, right in front of her was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He held up to his chin a beautiful brown violin, and played it with the precision that only a master could. All Amu could do was stand there staring at the beautiful sight in her eyes, made perfect by the half moon hanging just behind the young man.

_It's a painful song…_ She could hear very strongly the emotion in his melody, and it saddened her to hear it. Why was he playing such a melancholy tune?

Ikuto opened his eyes to see her standing there, but concealed his shock behind his _own _emotional mask.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

***

Midori looked back down to see her daughter looking up at the moon with a thoughtful and happy expression. She wondered…

"Ne Amu," She asked her daughter who nodded but didn't break her gaze at the moon. "What do you think about when you look at the moon?" Amu's eyes widened at the question and her cheeks became tinted a soft shade of pink. She did _not _expect that question. Much less from her mother. She never really thought about it, but she realized that her mother knew a lot more than she was given credit for. She sighed and looked at her mom with a soft and sincere smile gracing her features.

"Mama," she began, "Do you remember Ikuto?" Midori thought for a moment before giving her daughter the type of knowing look that only mothers can pull off. "Yes, mama I do," she answered her mother's unspoken question, more boldly than she expected herself to. "And I guess that, since I've met him, I've been more interested in sky at night. In the moon, the stars…" her voice trailed off as she observed the night once more. The beautiful dark blue that met her eyes reminded her of him even more. She closed her eyes, only to meet his own beautiful blue orbs. She sighed in bliss as she remembered their moments together, and couldn't help but wonder when the next would be.

"Mama! Amu-chan! I think we should go, Ami just fell asleep!" She was shaken out of her dreamland by her father's shouts from their car. Midori smiled at the recent memory of Amu looking so… content. So peaceful. She hoped with all of her heart that she'd get to see her with that face again. Turning to walk to their car, she gave Amu quick a kiss on the cheek, and then left her little girl to part with the sky.

Amu knew that they had to go back home, and that she wouldn't see a meteor shower like this for another year. So she smiled to herself as she watched the streaks in the sky, and walked off to the car.

When she opened the door to her seat in the car, Amu looked up on last time, and saw the most stunning and large meteor fall from the sky. She again let her 'cool & spicy' self slip away, as she smiled from ear to ear and her eyes glistened. _Ah! Make a wish, Amu! _And so she did. And she poured her feelings into it in a few simple words.

_Please let us always have the sky._

_Always the moon, always the stars…_

_When I look up, I think of you  
_

Fin.

* * *

Yeah, this might have been a bit dramatic. But you should have seen my mom and me! everytime we saw a meteor, we got all excited and started pointing and gasping, and staring with stars in our eyes. we saw some HUGE ones!

so yeah, i have another one shot, that i'll write soon, so please review or i might not put it up! (no, i'm a softie, i'll update anyways, but please review!!!!)

I LOVE YOU IKUTO! PLEASE COME BACK TO AMU SOON SO YOU CAN WIN YOUR BET!!

review and get a cookie!!! mmmmmm, cookies!

XOXO,

TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi C:


	2. Visitation

..yes i know it's very short, and it's not as good as a late night shower, but it's the first story i've ever written that doesn't have something to do with my life!!

...okay, that's not true, but nothing like this has ever happened to me, so..yeah.

i don't really include the charas in my stories, so i'm sorry if it bothers you~

THIS IS DEDICATED TO TSYUKIYOMI GEMMA!!

i'm so sorry for the wait, but i hope you like this!

GO READ HER STORIES! THEY'RE AWESOME AND AMAZING AND THEY TOTALLY MADE ME CRY!

i don't own shugo chara

R&R!

* * *

Visitation

She was sleeping when he got there. And because of that, his face subconsciously relaxed from its usual strong and unemotional pose. Everything was still. Quiet, as he walked over and kneeled down next to her bed.

He sighed as he looked at her, his fingers running themselves gently across her sleeping face. He was careful with his caress, so that she wouldn't wake up. She looked so peaceful. Like an angel to him. Like she had always had been.

The last time he saw her so peaceful was five years ago - before he had set out on his adventure. He had been staying in her room, trying to get away from his stepfather and the company Easter. The girl, or as she should be called now - young woman, had been kind enough to let him stay with her because he was sick. He inwardly laughed, because even though he was allowed to stay with her, he was _not _allowed anywhere near her bed. He didn't care and broke the rules, only to be thrown out repeatedly. But he thought it was worth it to see her get so worked up over him. _So cute…_

But, she wasn't cute anymore. No, she was _beautiful_ now. Absolutely gorgeous. Her features had grown and matured. Her cotton candy bubblegum hair had been grown out, and even though it was dark, he could see that it shined. He was sure that her smile could knock the wind out of anyone who would be blessed enough to see it.

He wondered though. What would she sound like? How would she sound towards _him_? Would she be happy? Sad? Would she care at all when she saw him again? He knew he shouldn't be there. He knew that he shouldn't still love her like he did when he left. But, throughout the time that he was gone, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

Every night when it was time for him to rest, he fell asleep listening to the sounds of her voice swirling through his head. His dreams were sweet – as they were all only of her. Her laugh, her sweetness, her smile, her touch…

Suddenly, he froze. She had started to shift, startling him. But he let out a breath of relief when she was still again. He decided, reluctantly, to leave before his luck ran out, before she really _did_ wake up. So he stood up and turned to her glass door, but he stopped when he looked at her again. _She really has grown up._

He was mesmerized by her again, and before he could stop himself, he was closing in on her lips. He could feel her soft, even breaths on his face-which woke him up from his trance like state in time to redirect the path of his kiss to her cheek. The exact spot where they had been placed five long, long years ago. He smiled – his first real smile since he had returned, and walked onto her balcony. He was cautious when he closed the door, making sure no sound was heard. With one last look at his pink haired love, he wondered what he would say to her when she sees him again for the first time in years.

_I'm finally back, Amu._

* * *

okay, i have to ask, what is the saddest song you've ever heard?

(i don't know, i'm just asking)

WOOHOO! uh, i don't know what to say so.. REVIEW PLEASE!!

C:


	3. Falling In Love At A Bookstore

hi! it's me again.

WOOOOOOT! I GOT INSPIRED!!

okay. i didn't intend for this to be a rimahiko fic, it was supposed to be amuto

but it surprisingly fits with rimahiko well! so..yeah.

sorta kinda inspired by 'Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg. which is the song in at&t commercials.

IT'S SO CUUUUUTE! YOU SHOULD SO LISTEN TO IT!!

Rima and Nagi are about... lets say that they're about 21.

it could be longer...but i decided to leave it short and sweet (again)

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, BARNES AND NOBLE BOOKSELLERS, OR STARBUCKS COFFEE.

R&R!!

* * *

_Falling in Love at a Bookstore_

She never knew just what it was about this bookstore. This particular Barnes and Noble bookstore that she had stumbled upon when she was driving home one day three years ago. Was it because this bookstore was slightly smaller and cozier than the one that was closer to her house? Was it because this bookstore had a Starbucks built into it? Was it because of the amazingly comfy chairs that you sunk into when you sat down to read something? Was it because the store also sold her favorite gags?

No.

Was it because every time she came here, the helper would find exactly what she was looking for, for her? Was it because the helper somehow always kept her there longer than she intended because they became engrossed in a conversation? Was it because he always made her laugh - a hard task to accomplish - more than anyone had ever been able to before? Was it because she slowly, but surely, found herself falling hard for him?

Yes.

So when the day came that the door didn't open when she pulled it, the inside of the store had been cleared out, and a sign was placed on the window that said 'Out of Business', she cried. She didn't really know why, but without realizing it, tears had begun streaming down her face.

The tears were so out of place in her life. Ever since the day that her parents had gotten a divorce, she had decided not to cry anymore. She decided that there was nothing and no one important enough for her to ever shed tears for again. So why? Why was she crying now?

It wasn't because the bookstore was closed; she had one less than three miles from her house that she could go to anytime she wanted. It wasn't because of the Starbucks; she had one that she could walk to. It wasn't because the store sold her favorite gags; she could just order them off the internet and have them get to her in 24 hours. So why was it then?

She didn't know.

…Oh, heck, that was a lie, and she knew it. Of course she knew, she had for a long, long time. Him. It was _him._ Fujisaki Nagihiko, or Nagi, as she had decided to call him after about the tenth time she saw him. No, they'd never seen or talked to each other outside of the store, but…still. After they had started talking more and more, she found herself... slowly opening up to him. She had even told him about the problems with her parents. And he had listened to every word of her rant, as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever heard. He had always listened, no matter what.

And she loved that.

She loved _him._

And _that _is the reason that she found herself sobbing uncontrollably on the ground outside of the empty building.

_Nagi…_

"Rima?" a voice said. A beautiful voice that completely silenced her. The voice approached her, and kneeled beside her. She looked up at the person, and confirmed that the voice did indeed belong to _him._

"N-Nagi…" He cut her off, pulling her into a tight embrace. She stiffened at the sudden contact.

"It's okay to cry you know."

Rima looked up at his face and saw how he smiled at her so kindly, and she cried. She cried like she never had before. She cried for her parents, the bookstore, for her life, and her love. And throughout it all, Nagihiko stroked her back and whispered soothing and comforting words to her.

"I'm here, Rima."

* * *

OKAY! kinda silly to end it there, but it works.

WELL! i'm off to watch shugo chara episode 98, and then finish the project i have due on the first day of summer!

YAAAAAAAAAAY! LEARNING!!

Love ya lots C:


End file.
